Uncontrollable Wolf
by txtforever
Summary: Every male wolf becomes an uncontrollable wolf in spring


Tsume PoV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Toboe in den looking at with his stupid puppy dog face. "AHHHHHHH" I yelled jumping back and growling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL GOT OUT OF MY DEN YOU STUPID RUNT" I growled.

"Oh I'm sorry but Kiba and the others are gone. You have to watch over me" he said

. I growled "watch you? Wait is it spring already" I groaned

. "Yes" he wagged his tail

. "I can't wait to see all the flowers bloom and the butterflies and"

"SHUT UP GAYLORD" I yelled.

Toboe wagged his tail faster and he looked happily which confused me.

"What is a gay lord" he smiled.

"Shit you don't know what a gay lord is" I said almost laughing

. "No why wait is it a king that has the power of gay" he smiled.

I laughed. "What" Toboe put his ears down and blushed

. "Toboe gay is when you're a guy and love a guy. So when you say gay lord your saying their very gay you idiot" I laughed

. "SO WHAT" Toboe growled which shocked me.

"What do you mean" I said looking at him confused.

"SO WHAT IF SOMEONE IS GAY" he growled

I growled at him back. I showed him my teeth and muscle. Showing him who was the strongest one here. I always was kind trying to show off my muscle to the kid. he submitted to me.

"Im sorry tsume but what if…I'm gay" he whimpered.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped opened. I tried to pretend to me discussed.

"What" Toboe said with puppy dog eyes.

"YOUR GAY SHIT GET AWAY FROM ME" I growled and pushed him away.

Toboe eyes started getting watery. "Shit I guess I tried to hard" I thought. Like I thought what would happened. He ran and howled for Kiba.

Kiba PoV

We were locked on to a young moose when toboe's howl came in and scared the herd away. I didn't care something was wrong with Toboe and I needed to go help him.

Toboe PoV

I howled and howled instill nothing knocked me over. I yelled to see and large male smirking and looking at my female body part. I whimpered and got to my feet.

"Please sir I'm lost and scared. I'm too young for that" I whimpered wondering where Kiba and the others were.

"What I'm not going to rape a nine or ten year old" he laughed.

"Im sixteen" I growled.

"Wow you look younger than that well I have a new reason to join your stupid alpha's pack now do I what's you name" he smirked.

"MY ALPHA ISN'T STUPID" I growled and jumped at him getting a hold of his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH YOU STUPID SHIT" he bite my back only to have tsume jump out of the bushes and bite his neck. Kiba and the other came rushing out to help in the fight. The male yelped, howled, and soon beg to be forgiven and to let him live.

"KIBA I SAY WE KILL HIM" tsume growled.

Kiba killed the lone wolf.

After a while

"Guys why was that male acting so mean" I said and everyone stared at me.

"At this time males are just looking for fun but there is some that are looking for true love and not get sex and leave" Tsume said then he froze and looked at everyone. He got up and felt to his den.

Later That Night

Everyone was a sleep but tsume and me. I had a nightmare and didn't want to go to sleep. I closed my eyes again trying to make myself go to sleep. I felt something watching me I looked around to see nothing. Then I felt something licking my back and then all the way to my head. I froze in fear.

"It's ok runt it's just me I'm sorry for yelling at for being gay truth is I'm gay too" I felt tears of joy come.

He loved me. Tsume and I were still wolves.

"Toboe remember how I told you that some wolves want true love" Tsume said nuzzling me

"Yes" I nuzzled back and licked his muzzle. I felt a strange feeling making me turn human. I felt was if something good was going to happen.

"Well I'm one of them. Toboe I love you" he turned human and kissed me.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom jaw asking if he could enter. I opened my mouth and wrestled with his tongue. Tsume's hand slowly started going up my shirt. "SHIT BUT I'M NOT A BOY" I thought and pushed Tsume away.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that I mean we just got in a relationship" I lied and tsume bought it.

"No Toboe I'm sorry I should go back to my den" he said and disappeared from my sight.

I cried. Tsume is gay and I'm not a boy. What will I do he will leave me the second he finds out. I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning

Tsume's PoV

I had fought with myself either not to if up my pride or to get it. I had made up my mind.

"Toboe" I ran to him and nuzzled his neck.

I heard a few gasps but didn't care.

"Tsume…..what are you doing" he whimpered and licked my ear.

"Giving up my pride. Why I can't give it for my love or what" I said out loud. It stung like a bee.

I was giving up my pride. I heard a growl and turned to see Kiba.

"Toboe what is tsume talking about" he looked at Toboe with anger, sadness, and worry in his eyes.

"Kiba…im sorry" Toboe burst into tears. "I'm sorry Kiba...I…I" Toboe seemed to be shivering

"Toboe…." I was intruded by Kiba. "I love you Toboe why why Toboe why" he said.

My heart skipped a beat. I started breathing faster. My eyes filled with anger and jealously.

"Tsume no Kiba is my…." I charger Kiba and Toboe jumped and took the hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he cried in pain. I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Toboe. My eyes watered. "Maybe you should go with Kiba. I'm too viscous to be with someone like you" I ran not looking back or listening to the screams of Toboe. I was just a simple uncontrollable wolf.

I feel asleep in a very uncomfortable cave. I felt like howling to Toboe but I couldn't. "She will be better off with Kiba" I let the tears fall down. FUCK MY PRIDE. I let come down like a river

In the morning I was greeted by the sound of whimpering and crying. My ear left open and listen. It was Toboe. "Tsume where are you. Please I'll kill myself if I'm not with you. Kiba is my brother. I can smell but I can't see you Tsume please" Toboe was crying and I was a piece of a very sharp rock in her hands.

"Toboe" I walked up to her and took the piece rock out of her hands. "Don't do it" I kissed Toboe and ran my finger through her hair. "I'll stay but I'm still uncontrollable wolf. Toboe" I squeezed her hands. "All males are uncontrollable that this time. By the way you don't have to worry about you being a girl. I already know" I hugged Toboe and didn't want to let go.


End file.
